It's My Life
by sama-chan
Summary: The Kyuubi attacks when Naruto's almost seven. His parents are dead, somebody mysteriously sealed the demon inside him, he doesn't know about it, and everybody hates him. Normality makes the shunning worse. AU. Old story. I wrote most of this when I was 8.


Wow. I want to cry. This story brings back so many memories, good and bad. Don't worry, this story is supposed to seem like it's written from a child's perspective. Because Naruto _is_ a child, and I wrote the majority of this when _I_ was eight. It was my first Fanfic, and it'll always hold a special spot in my heart.  
The format is supposed to be weird. I originally wrote it in a messed up format, so this one is cooler, but still suits it.  
I may continue this. But the format may be normal, I'm not sure how much trouble doing it the normal way or this way will cause me, so yeah...  
I'm all emotional right now, 'cause this was made so long ago and stuff. This is an AU (alternate universe for you poor people that were like the old me and don't know the terms).  
Naruto's parents die when he's almost seven.  
That means that the Kyuubi Attack is moved up almost seven years.  
I don't anything besides my childishly innocent writing.

My mother grabbed my hand and we ran.

I called out to my father, "Otou-san!" A choked sob...

"Come back!" But my mother pulled on my arm.

He had gone to fight off the nine tailed fox.  
I just wanted him to stay with us.  
The nine tailed fox did a fire jutsu.  
No hand signs, I sobbed in fear—and it lit the oil doused ground with high flames.  
She pushed me out through the gap separating the two sides of fire before it too burst into flames.  
I called out "Mother!"

She said to go on without her. "I love you, Naruto."

I watched as she burst into flames.  
The overwhelming stench of... it hurt his chest more than his nose.  
I didn't understand. Why us?  
I felt something wet on my cheek... tears.  
I turned and looked behind me. There was my father.  
He was blocking another fire jutsu. He was the most powerful in the Leaf Village, the Hokage.  
The Nine-tailed fox clawed at him and even though he blocked the attack he still was shredded to pieces.

His last words were "I'm sorry, Naruto!"

I was crying so hard now that there were pools of tears starting to form at my feet.  
I fell more times than I could remember, but I was _so scared_.  
There were just as many people running away as there were people dead or fighting, more, even.  
I ran so hard that I had to stop and catch my breath at least seven times before I got to the shelter.  
I hadn't gotten inside the shelter yet, when the nine tailed fox swiped me off my feet.  
I flew through the air—wait until Shikamaru hears this!  
I hit the side of a building beside the shelter, leaving a dent.  
The huge monster, the Kyuubi, had gaping jaws that I was sure could suck up Ichiraku's biggest bowl of ramen.  
It was pretty much pure chakra.  
The colour was almost red, but completely demonic as well.  
I wailed in alarm, like the baby I knew I had the right to be.  
It wasn't fair!  
I shakily stood back up from my slumped position on the ground.

"Hey! You're just a stupid beast!"

It snarled and slapped me away with a huge chakra paw.  
I saw the light fade, until it was pitch black.  
I felt something, like, powerful coming into my body.  
It hurt so much.  
I could feel myself writhing in pain.  
It was burning, and satisfying at the same time.  
I don't really understand it, but it felt _wrong_.

... 

I woke up in a bed.  
It was uncomfortable.  
I tried to sit up but I was too weak. It hurt.  
A nurse came in to check on me.

She smiled fearfully. "Oh... you're awake."

She asked if I was hungry. I said yes sheepishly.  
All of a sudden a crowd of kids my age came in asking about me wellbeing.  
I answered with a "good". I wasn't.  
Some girls placed a daisy or two in a vase.  
I saw them talking to a nurse.  
Each little girl's little face had a different kind of horror plastered on it. _Was it me?_  
There were two little girls from the same group sitting all alone, staring at a little black haired boy.  
They were staring in the weirdest way.  
The first little girl had short and light blond hair, sparkling blue eyes, and had a purple shirt with purple shorts on.  
The second girl had the most beautiful aqua eyes, bubblegum pink hair, and a red dress with green shorts on.  
The boy had a black shirt with tan shorts on, and I wondered what made him so special?  
I wondered who they were.  
A little blue haired girl came up and sat by the two girls.  
But she didn't seem to be looking at that boy.  
My friend Shikamaru came up to me.

"Injuries are so troublesome." And then he smiled a crooked smile.

The nurse came with some ramen on a tray. I licked my lips.  
I ate with a ferocious fervour, scaring the nurse.  
Then I asked how long I would be in here.  
Then who'd I live with. 'Cause they were dead.  
She said I would be in here for at least a year with the extensive damage done.  
She didn't know about the last question.  
All of it made me exhausted.  
Despite the noise I fell sound asleep.

...

I got off the bed and ran through the hospital and out to the Ninja Academy.  
Gramps had finally let me out of the hospital.  
I wanted to be better.  
To protect my important people.  
So I begged him. I bowed down—as well as I could in a hospital bed.  
And I asked him to let me study to become a ninja.  
To make my family proud.  
I knew they were watching me somehow.  
So while my injuries (the kind doctor-lady told me something about my spine?) were healing, I studied.  
And studied.  
And when I got tired of studying, I studied some more.  
It was my first day at the Academy. I'm officially eight in a couple months.  
I rushed to the Academy.  
At the academy everyone was lining up to go to the statues of the Hokage, the rulers of Konoha.  
We aren't skilled enough to do much training. We basically can't do _any_ ninja training yet.  
I went to Shikamaru and he lazily walked away from me.  
I turned away, hurt.

I went up to Kiba and he yelled to everyone, "Run! He's a monster!"

I didn't want to go to the end of the line all alone but I had no choice.  
I walked slowly to the back of the line.  
A kid I didn't know yelled from the front of the line.

"Hey dummy, aren't you gonna kill us all with your chakra?"

A few kids hit him on the head for antagonising me. I didn't understand.  
I saw the girls and that guy that was at the hospital.  
This time almost every girl was looking at him! I looked at the rocks.  
I saw every Hokage carved into the rocks. There was my dad!  
He reminded me of my myself. Long-ish blond hair (spikey on the top), blue eyes, and a big heart to boot. Mom was such a clone, except her hair was extremely long and bright red.  
I still remember her telling me that I looked like my father so much.  
He told me that I acted like her.  
It brought up so much pain, that the aching in my chest that had never gone away burned stronger.  
I ran behind a tree and started crying.  
Kami-sama, it _hurts_.


End file.
